


Cold

by MissusCissaMalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Fallen Angels, Fallen Castiel, Fallen Samandriel, Fluff, Gen, M/M, demandriel - Freeform, implied sastiel, liquid_thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCissaMalfoy/pseuds/MissusCissaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he and Samandriel would talk about things like this, with Sam chiming in from time to time to add little factual tidbits, about how certain hunger pains felt different from others and how dry heat was a completely separately thing to humidity. Other times they would talk about cold, and Dean would explain how sometimes it gets chilly and it's just cool, and you can only feel the cold on your skin; he would also explain how sometimes it got colder, so cold you had to put on  sweater and bundle up in a blanket in order to stay warm; and then there was the COLD cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrisonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/gifts).



Samandriel curled against Dean's side and wrapped an arm around his torso, shivering.

It wasn't often they got the time to lay together like this, alone, but Sam and Castiel had gone on a date and left them alone at the bunker, and they were making the most of it. Samandriel wasn't completely sure where they'd gone, but he thought Castiel had dragged Sam out to do something like go ice skating. After the Falling, he'd become more and more into the whole 'romance' thing (and Dean's attempt at cheering him up hadn't really helped either, had only instilled in him a larger sense of purpose and a reason to try again with Sam (at least, that was what he had told Samandriel)), and though Sam hadn't been too keen to go, as he was already clumsy enough without skates on, but he'd done it for Castiel. And it was all very romantic and sweet, blah, blah, blah... Samandriel was pretty sick of hearing about it, actually. It wasn't that he didn't love his brother, or that he didn't love Sam like a brother, just that they were the classic romance story that got old after about fifteen minutes. In all of humanity, he couldn't tell you how many times he'd seen it. So yeah, he was pretty tired of it. Even though his and Dean's story wasn't any better, but he was a little partial to that. But anyway.

It was just their luck that the one time they were left alone for a while, the heater had given out. Now, you'd think a war stronghold would have a backup generator, right? Wrong. The heater had never gone out before, not even the first time Dean had touched him and he'd come so hard he knocked out the power in nearly half of the country. Before the Falling, Samandriel had never experienced cold; and the period between the Falling and then had been summer, so really, he'd never been through it at all. But this... this wasn't anything like Dean described it.

Sometimes he and Samandriel would talk about things like that, with Sam chiming in from time to time to add little factual tidbits, about how certain hunger pains felt different from others and how dry heat was a completely separate thing to humidity. Other times they would talk about cold, and Dean would explain how sometimes it gets chilly and it's just cool, and you can only feel the cold on your skin; he would also explain how sometimes it got colder, so cold you had to put on  sweater and bundle up in a blanket in order to stay warm; and then there was the  _cold_ cold. The cold that went all the way through you, and that couldn't be solved by curling up in a blanket.

Samandriel supposed that was what this cold was, but it was almost nothing like how Dean explained it. He could feel this cold in his bones, like it was a part of him. It was almost as if ice ran through his veins instead of blood. This was nothing like Dean described it, yet Samandriel felt he'd done it perfectly. He had been right about one thing, though; nothing, not even the layers of clothes that he was swaddled in or the blankets piled on top of him, could keep the cold away. So he stayed next to Dean, in the hopes that he could absorb some of his body heat (which he seemed to be positively  _dripping_ in, as he was completely fine with the cold), wrapping himself around the hunter and nuzzling into his neck, almost like if he hid from the cold, it wouldn't be able to find him, and therefore wouldn't bother him anymore. He could feel the vibrations of Dean's chest under his hand as he chuckled quietly, and laid his head atop Samandriel's. Strong arms encircled him and Samandriel found himself arching unconsciously into the contact, wanting all the heat he could get.

He could practically hear the smile in Dean's voice when he murmured, "I gotcha, angel."


End file.
